The present application pertains to a PON (Passive Optical Network) system in which a plurality of subscriber connection devices share an optical transmission line.
As an optical access system, there is known the PON which makes a 1-to-n connection (n being an integer equal to or greater than 2) between an OLT (Optical Line Terminal) arranged on the station side and an ONU (Optical Network Unit) arranged on the subscriber side, by means of a device passively carrying out combining of optical signals, such as an optical splitter. A plurality of ONUs are connected to the terminals (e.g. PCs or the like) of the respective subscribers, the electrical signals from a terminal being converted into optical signals and transmitted toward the OLT. The optical splitter having received optical signals from the plurality of ONUs optically multiplexes (time division) the same optical signals. Inversely, an optical signal from the OLT is split, by means of the optical splitter, into a plurality of optical signals and transmitted toward a plurality of ONUs, each ONU selectively receiving and processing signals, from among the transmitted destined for it.
As mentioned above, an uplink signal transmitted from a plurality of ONUs toward an OLT is time division multiplexed by means of an optical splitter. The OLT determines/notifies the transmission timing of the optical signals with respect to the respective ONUs so that the optical signals from the plurality of ONUs do not collide, each ONU transmitting sequentially the optical signals at the notified timing. As specified in Ch. 8 and Ch. 9 of ITU-T Recommendation G.984.1, since the optical fiber length is e.g. set arbitrarily to one range from among the ranges 0-20 km, 20-40 km, and 40-60 km for each ONU, the distances between the OLT and the ONUs, i.e. the optical fiber lengths, are not necessarily equal, also leading to a difference in the transmission delay times of the optical signals transmitted from each ONU toward the OLT. Consequently, there is a need for the OLT to determine the transmission timing of the optical signals by taking into account the optical signal transmission delay times arising from the difference in the distance of each ONU.
In order to implement this, the OLT uses so-called ranging which is described in Ch. 10 of ITU-T Recommendation G.984.3, and by means of this, the OLT adjusts the transmission timing of the respective ONUs as if each ONU had been installed at equal distances, and the optical signals from a plurality of ONUs are made not to mutually interfere. In other words, the OLT assumes that all the ONUs are separated by just the identically same distance, determines/notifies the timing at which each ONU transmits an optical signal, and the OLT further notifies each ONU of the optical signal delay time arising from the difference between the concerned assumed distance and the distance at which each ONU is actually installed, and each ONU transmits an optical signal at a timing delayed, from the transmission timing notified from the OLT, by just the notified delay time.
In ranging, it is necessary for the OLT to transmit a signal for measuring the distance with respect to the ONU. When the ONU returns the distance measurement frame, the OLT receives the same signal, measures the time from the request for transmission of the signal for distance measurement until the reception of the signal for distance measurement, i.e. the roundtrip delay time, and finds out how much the ONU is separated from the OLT. Next, the OLT, in order to make all the ONUs appear to be at an equal distance, sends instructions for each ONU to delay transmission by just a time called the equalization delay (EqD). E.g., in order to make all the ONUs have a roundtrip delay time of 20 km, it indicates to the ONU an equalization delay equal to (“20 km roundtrip delay time”)−(“measured roundtrip delay time”). The ONU is provided with a circuit that transmits data with a fixed delay of just the indicated equalization delay, and by means of the aforementioned instruction, and uplink data transmission is carried out so that all the ONUs have a 20 km roundtrip delay time.
Also, in the Ethernet™ PON system defined in Ch. 64 of the IEEE 802.3 Standard, the aforementioned distance measurement is carried out notwithstanding the fact that no equalization delay instruction is present. Instead, after the distance measurement, in case the OLT sends a grant to the ONU, the Start value of the grant is compensated on the basis of the measured roundtrip delay time.